


Something Wicked This Way Comes

by shimmeringswift



Series: The Things We Hide [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Backstory, Bad Days, Blood, Blood Loss, Bombs, Boyfriends, Call me by your name, Caretaking, Chinese Food, DPD (mentioned), Dates, Death, Dinner, Dom/sub Undertones, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Gavcat Merch, Gavcats - Freeform, Gavin and the terrible horrible no good very bad day, Gavin has a shit day y'all, Gavin's music taste, Getting high, Glasses, Guns, Gunshots, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, I honestly relate to Tina so much rn, Ice Cream, Kamski Has A Brother, Laughing Gas, Love, M/M, Messy Buns, Minor Injuries, Movie Night, Murder, Nervous, Non-Sexual Intimacy, North is a bamf, Romance, Secrets, Serious Injuries, Streamer!Gavin, Streamer!Tina, Swearing, Sweatpants, Teasing, The Proposal - Freeform, The White Wolf, Trashcan the Cat, Violence, Warehouse, We Call RK900 Richard in this House, We also call him Nines, civilian endangerment, diffusing, informants, mafia!au, revealing secrets, streamer!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmeringswift/pseuds/shimmeringswift
Summary: “Put Kamski on.” His voice was firm and filled with a deathly calm."Boss is busy at the moment.”“Do I sound like I fucking care?” The Wolf rested his gun across his leg as he secured his mask. His voice was a hushed whisper. “Put Kamski on. My target has a fucking bomb that will blow up half of Detroit if I don’t kill him. Fucking put Kamski on the phone. I have to kill this fucker and diffuse the fucking bomb myself. So, if you don’t put Kamksi on in the next ten seconds, when I return, I will tear out your insides and hang them from the top of the Cyberlife tower. Or, I’ll just skin you alive. I might even let you choose.”





	1. Waiting For Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks everyone for the love and comments!
> 
> Please heed the warnings and enjoy!
> 
> Something Wicked This Way Comes...

“Trashcan, I swear to fucking God-” Gavin froze, as if it would keep his black cat from moving. Trashcan’s paw hovered over the pile of brand fucking new glass plates Gavin had just bought. He’d unloaded the groceries onto the counter and turned around for a _fucking second_. And here he was. “Don’t you fucking dare-”

Trashcan’s paw came down onto the pile, but thankfully it didn’t knock them over the edge of the counter. Gavin breathed out a long sigh of relief. Then, Trashcan pushed them off with his nose. The sound of shattering glass filled the apartment.

“Phckin’ hell, Trashcan! Richard is supposed to be over in an hour!” Gavin rubbed his hand down his face. With a groan, Gavin walked back to the front door to take off his shoes and jacket. After putting them on the shoe rack beside the door, he scanned the apartment. It wasn’t too messy. All he really had to do was clean up the glass and then straighten up a bit. After that, all he had to do was change and get dinner started. He’d already picked out his clothes and laid them on the bed, and the stuff for dinner was out on the kitchen counter.

With a short nod and breath of relief, Gavin walked over to his radio next to his television. He could have used the Alexa, sure, but sometimes, doing it the old fashioned way just felt better. As his cleaning playlist (which was named: The Songs I Belt While Cleaning) played through the apartment, Gavin made his way to the laundry room off of the kitchen where he stored the broom. He grabbed the broom off of the hook and entered the glass covered kitchen. In all hindsight, he probably should have kept his fucking shoes on. He really didn’t have time to deal with this shit right now.

Gavin took a step forward to lean down and pick up a large piece of glass. Pain shot through his left foot. “Fuck!”

He lifted his foot and swore at the large piece of glass poking out of his sock. Red started to spread across the white fabric. Gavin lowered his foot back down with a wince and hobbled to the bathroom, keeping his foot at an angle. _Crocodile Rock_ blared through the sound system as he set about finding the first aid kit. Pulling it out of the medicine cabinet above the toilet, Gavin let himself plop down onto the toilet seat. He crossed his foot up onto his knee and set the first aid kit beside him. Carefully, he pulled the large piece of glass out of his foot, his face scrunched tight with pain. Stinging sensations jolted through his foot as he dropped the bloody glass in the sink. Gavin tugged off his sock and held it against the cut. Not the most sanitary, but it’d have to fucking work.

When he thought it stopped bleeding, he dropped the sock on the floor and cringed. He’d be fine for tonight, but first thing in the morning, he’d need to go to the doctor to get it looked at. He threw his sock across the bathroom floor and opened the first aid kit. Gavin took out some antibacterial gel and when he reached for the gauze pads, he must’ve knocked the first aid kit wrong. It fell off of where it sat on the toilet, its contents scattering across the floor. A frustrated sound pushed through his mouth as Gavin applied the antibacterial gel to his cut. Leaning over awkwardly, with a blood-antibacterial gel mixture dripping from the long cut on the bottom of his foot he snatched up the first gauze pad he could reach. The cut was fucking massive. It almost took up the entirety of the sole of his foot.

After tearing the package open with his teeth, Gavin pressed the gauze to his foot and held it still. He grabbed a roll of ace wrap from the floor and somehow managed to wrap his foot up. Standing with a soft sound of pain, Gavin set about cleaning the bathroom up. He crammed everything back into the first aid kit and stuffed it into the cabinet. He took the glass from the sink and threw it away before grabbing towels to clean the blood off the floor. He’d hardcore clean in the morning. The apartment just had to be presentable at this point.

The blood and antiseptic were cleaned up quickly and Gavin scrambled into the laundry room to get the blood-covered towels in the wash so the stains didn’t set. When the laundry was started, he left the laundry room. As he exited the laundry room, Trashcan pushed the three fucking bags of flour he’d gotten from the store off of the counter.

Of. Fucking. Course.

The entire kitchen, including Gavin and Trashcan, ended coated in a thick layer of flour as the bags exploded. Gavin pointed at the cat. “I’m going to get fucking rid of you.”

Before Gavin could so much as move, a sputtering sound echoed from the laundry room. “No, no- Not a-fucking-gain!”

He spun around, slipping on the flour on the floor and slipping. Gavin’s feet swept out from under him and he landed flat on his back. Thank fuck there was no glass there. He laid there on the tile for a moment. Was it really worth getting up? He could just lay here until he starved. This kitchen floor could be where he died.

Water touched his right foot, which still had a sock on it. “Phck!”

Gavin scrambled to his feet, flailing about wildly. He bolted into the laundry room, sliding across the floor as he did. Bubbles and water were erupting out of the washing machine and onto the floor. “Fuckin’ piece of shit!”

He kicked the washing machine with his good foot. The amount of water and bubbles erupting out of the machine tripled. “Fuck!”

After smashing a few buttons and having it not work, he dashed out of the laundry room to see Trashcan sitting next to the carton of eggs. “No! You stupid fucking cat!”

He managed to pick Trashcan up off of the counter right as the cat knocked over the carton. It burst open and eggs shattered across the floor. He tucked the cat under his arm like a football and grabbed his keys to Tina’s. Narrowly avoiding stepping on broken glass again, Gavin threw the black cat into the sink and turned on the tap. He held the key to Tina’s between his teeth and scrubbed down the cat- who was fighting him as much as fucking possible. It ended in them both being soaked, miserable, and covered in bubbles. He wrapped Trashcan in one of the kitchen towels and left the apartment.

The walk down to Tina’s apartment was miserable. He left soapy flour footprints the whole way there. He got down to her apartment and unlocked the door. He released the cat from the towel and into Tina’s apartment. He was about to close the door when he met her wide-eyed gaze. She had a carton of ice cream in lap and a spoon hanging from her mouth. _The Proposal_ was playing on the television and she was dressing sweats with a messy bun. “Don’t. Fucking. Ask. Just watch the fucking cat. He’s clean and a little shit. We’ll talk later.”

He closed the door and darted up to his apartment, trying incredibly hard to ignore the screaming pain in his foot. Gavin threw open the door to his apartment and kicked it shut behind him.

Oh. Fuck.

This could not be happening.

This could not be fucking happening.

He had fifteen minutes until Richard was supposed over and the entire floor of the kitchen had flooded. “Fuck! The music room! The streaming room!”

Swearing profusely as Hamilton blared through the sound system, Gavin scrambled into the bathroom to grab _as many fucking towels as he could_. He closed the door to the streaming room and pressed the towels up against the crack in the door. He was so going to have to fucking pull up all of the carpeting in his apartment. Again. He was getting wood tile this time, damn it. He hurried over to the music room and did the same thing, blocking the crack in the door with towels. Water hadn’t totally made it into the hallway yet, which was a good thing.

He stood upright and groaned when he peaked into his bedroom and saw a large hairball and cat vomit across his bedspread and clothes he was going to wear. Gavin yelled out in frustration, his hands tangling in his hair. Fuck.

Whatever. He’d deal with that shit later.

Gavin bolted into the kitchen where he’d left the broom and swore at the pain in his foot. He put his foot on a towel, trying to maneuver it to get up some of the water to make it easier to sweep up the flour and glass mixture. Using the broom, he was able to push some of the larger pieces of glass together. An itching sensation filled his eye. He fought all instincts to rub at it. He’d have to take out his contacts as soon as he got the chance. He’d already had them in for far too long and had probably gotten some flour in them.

He was doing his best to push the glass into a pile when the doorbell rang.

Fuck.

Everything fell from his hands and he scurried to the door. Gavin ended up sliding across the floor and slamming straight into the wood door, narrowly missing the doorknob. His hand cupped his nose as he moved away from the door. He quickly opened it and froze.

_Fuck._

He must look like a disaster.

Gavin was soaked, head to toe. A gross mixture of flour, water, and soap bubbles coated his jeans, t-shirt, and hair. His eyes were probably red with irritation from his contacts. His one sock was soaked and the other foot was bloody and wrapped in an ace bandage. His face and hair were probably covered in flour. He blinked.

Well. Shit.

Richard stood at his door; eyes wide and mouth open slightly. He was dressed in a nice pair of black slacks and a black button up, motorcycle helmet tucked underneath his arm. Black combat boots and a white leather jacket completed the look. He blinked. Gavin opened the door for him and scrambled out of the way when he remembered the washer was still flooding. Britney Spears echoed through the apartment as Richard entered. He heard a quiet, “Oh my God” as he rushed into the laundry room.

“If you give me, like fifteen minutes to turn off the water and change,” Gavin called over his shoulder as he tried to smash buttons on the machine, “we can have our date night. It can’t really be here though.”

“Gavin.” Richard’s voice came from the kitchen. Gavin stopped what he was doing and poked his head out of the laundry room. Richard had taken off his jacket and set down his motorcycle helmet. His sleeves had been rolled up to the elbow.

“Um, yeah?” He asked, ducking back into the laundry room. Richard caught him by the arm before he could.

“Gavin.”

Gavin let himself be manhandled out of the laundry room to face Richard. Warm, strong hands cupped his face which reminded Gavin he was soaked and actually really fucking cold. He leaned into Richard’s hand, a shudder rolling his spine. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of leather and cologne. When he opened his eyes, he met Richard’s gaze. His eyebrows pulled down slightly with concern and his gaze was unbelievably soft. “Gavin, do you really think we’re going out tonight?”

Oh.

Dread dropped down into his stomach.

He blew it. He totally blew it and this was it. He’d finally found a good dom and then he ruined it by being a complete hot mess on their second date and-

A sharp pain between his brows caused him to recoil some. “… Did you just flick me?”

“I could practically see your mind running in circles.” Richard’s hands retook their place on his face, holding him steady. His voice was like a warm cup of coffee on a cold morning. “You are clearly in no state to have a night out tonight, or to play the extravagant host. Now, we’re going to clean up. I’ll call a plumber and you order some take out, alright? We’ll clean the apartment and then, we’re going to sit down and talk because you look like you’re about to burst into tears. Then, if you’re feeling up to it, we can talk about the more intimate aspects of our relationship and sexual life. Do you understand?”

“I-” Gavin opened his mouth to protest, but with a single stern look from Richard, he deflated. “Yeah, okay.”

“Good.” Richard leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Gavin’s forehead. “I’m going to call the plumber. You order some takeout. I’m not picky, so choose whatever you’d like.”

“I can do that.” He nodded. The bubbling overwhelming feeling that had been building throughout the chaos started to subside. Gavin left the kitchen to grab his cellphone from the living room. He shut off the radio and ordered some Chinese takeout from the place down the road. He’d needed that. The orders. The stability. At least until he could have a full-blown freak out. He walked back into the kitchen, setting his phone on top of one of the clean areas of the counter.

Richard had disappeared into the laundry room and apparently was somehow able to get the washing machine to stop exploding. Gavin peeked in on him and saw Richard lying on his side, getting drenched in water, halfway behind the washing machine. He was speaking to someone on the phone, presumably a plumber, and following their instructions. God, he was so fucking hot.

Gavin turned back to the kitchen and grabbed the broom. He got to work sweeping up the glass off of the floor before he did anything else. It was long and tedious work, seeing as the floor was flooded. Richard finished up in the laundry room far quicker than Gavin did with the sweeping.

“Why is there blood on the floor?”

Looking over his shoulder at Richard, Gavin scrunched his nose together before looking down at his foot. “Fuck.”

Apparently, he’d bled through the bandage on his foot and was currently tracking blood everywhere he stepped, which was just mixing with the disgusting water-flour-glass mixture on the floor.

“You’re hurt.” There was an edge to Richard’s tone that sent a shudder crawling down Gavin’s body. A heavy weight settled in the pit of his stomach. He crossed over to Gavin, taking the broom from his hands. “I think you’ve exerted yourself enough for today. Go take a shower and get into a comfortable pair of pajamas, and then I’ll take a look at your foot. I’ll clean up in here.”

“But-”

“No.” Richard put up a hand to stop him. He propped the broom up against the counter and embraced Gavin. “You’ve clearly had a long day. That’s nothing to be ashamed of.” His hand rubbed up and down Gavin’s back. The tension in Gavin’s shoulders slowly dripped away. “Go take a shower. Let me take care of you, sweetheart.”

It was the soft firmness in the word _sweetheart_ that broke Gavin. He wasn’t going to cry, damn it!

He curled his arms around Richard, his fingers tangling in the fabric of his button-up. “Damn it, I was trying so damn hard to make tonight good and to make it the perfect date and then everything went to hell in a hand basket and I- I- I was going to cook and- and-”

“Shh…” He buried his face in Richard’s shoulder as the taller combed his hand through Gavin’s disgustingly messy hair. Gavin’s shoulders shook as he fisted his hands even tighter in Richard’s shirt. It wasn’t fucking fair, after everything he’d done to make sure tonight had gone perfect- He’d put so much fucking effort into all of this and he’d wanted-This was his first real attempt at a serious relationship in a long time and for it to all go to hell so fucking fast- He choked on sob and Richard pulled him closer. “Sh, Gavin, darling, I’ve got you. It’s alright. You’re okay. It’s okay. Tonight never had to be perfect, Gavin. It was just supposed to be us. We’re still going to have a good night. You’ll shower and I’ll clean up. Afterwards, I’ll take care of you, sweetheart.”

Gavin sniffled, drawing away some. Richard cupped his cheeks, wiping the tears from his eyes with gentle fingers. He didn’t start moving until Richard slowly led him to the bathroom. His hand was guiding on Gavin’s lower back. A soft sound of approval escaped his mouth. When they were in the bathroom, Richard stopped him. “Do you need me to stay?”

“No, it’s okay.” His voice came out quiet and raw. Gavin reached down and began to strip out of his clothing. He took off his shirt and shuffled out of his pants before sitting down on the toilet as Richard got the water running. Gavin peeled off his wet sock and then stood to take off his boxers. Richard pressed a kiss to his cheek and ducked out of the bathroom as Gavin got into the shower. As he was shampooing his hair, Richard briefly came back into the bathroom with some of his pajamas.

Apparently, he’d taken longer in the shower than he’d thought. When Gavin left the steam-filled bathroom in a pair of comfy flannel pajama pants and an old blue t-shirt (with a rainbow, underneath which read: _Gay AF_ in big bold letters), everything was clean. All of the glass had been picked up off of the flour, the flour swept up, and the water mopped away. He peeked into the kitchen to see Richard getting out the pitcher of sweet tea in the fridge.

“Glasses are in the cabinet on the left.”

Richard looked up at him and set the pitcher on the counter. He moved over to the cabinet Gavin had mentioned and pulled out two blue-striped glasses. “Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah.” Gavin combed a hand through his wet hair. He scanned Richard, his attention catching on the half of his clothing that was still drenched. “You’re wet. I have some clothes you can borrow. It’s merch from my fan-shop, but I have some extras.”

“Some dry clothes would be delightful, thank you.” Gavin nodded and wandered off into the streaming room where the box of Gavcat merch was. He pulled open the box with a slight grin. Should he go ridiculous with it, or be nice?

How was it even a question?

Ridiculous. He had to go ridiculous in it.

From the merch box, he pulled out a pair of black sweatpants. Along the right leg of the pants, it read _GAVCATS_ in bold white print. Gavin folded them and set them aside before withdrawing a blue “ _We’re All Sluts for Trashcan_ ” shirt. Then, he topped off the style with one of the _DanceGavinDance_ shimmery-backed hoodies. He walked into the bathroom and set them onto the counter before walking out into the kitchen. “Clothes are in the bathroom.”

The doorbell rang, and before Gavin could do so much as blink, Richard was at the door and paying for the food. As Richard closed the door, Gavin grumbled, “You didn’t have to do that.”

Richard set the takeout boxes down on the table and took two strides to cross over to Gavin. He cupped Gavin’s cheeks in his hands. “Let me spoil you, sweetheart.”

A light pink spread across his face when Richard pressed a kiss to his forehead. He watched Richard disappear down the hall into the bathroom. _Let me spoil you, sweetheart._ The words echoed through his mind, drawing a bright red onto his cheeks and holding him captive where he stood.

Two dates.

Two fucking dates and he was already so overwhelmed by this stupid fucking guy.

Was that really such a bad thing, though? They could sit down and talk tonight, iron things out, and really see where it was going. Maybe they could be something serious? It was already implied by the boyfriend comment, but… Well, he had to be sure.

A warm pair of arms curled around his middle. Gavin placed his hands over them and leaned back into Richard. Richard’s chin rested on top of his head. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Gavin started, softly. “What… I mean, I- Well,”

“Gavin.” Richard’s arms tightened in a gentle squeeze.

“It’s just, what is this?”

“Sweetheart, I do believe this is the hallway.”

Gavin let out a soft groan. “I meant _us_ , you asshole.”

The warm security of Richard’s arms around him pulled away. Gavin allowed himself to be pulled along to the table. “We can talk over dinner.”

“Okay.” Gavin walked into the kitchen to grab some paper plates since the cat had fucking broken the glass ones. He returned to the table and set them down. “I pulled out my finest China: paper plates.”

A smile tugged at the corner of Richard’s mouth as he pulled out a chair for Gavin. “Exquisite.”

Gavin sat and let himself be pushed in. Richard glanced down at his foot and motioned for him to prop it up on his lap. Shoulders slumping forward, Gavin sighed. “The first aid kit is in the cabinet above the toilet.”

He was rewarded with a kiss to the forehead before Richard disappeared down the hallway. A flutter in his chest had embarrassment creeping through him. Richard returned moments later and sat in the chair beside Gavin. He grabbed Gavin’s foot carefully and used it to spin him to face Richard. Gavin’s foot was set on Richard’s lap and Gavin watched as Richard began doctoring up his foot. Warm, strong hands worked at his foot carefully. He winced as Richard cleaned the cut on his foot. Richard met his gaze with a focused expression. “Do you mind if I stitch it closed? Otherwise, I’m going to take you to the emergency room.”

“No!” Gavin threw his hands out and then stopped with realization. “I, uh, I mean, no emergency room. There should be a sewing kit in there.”

“It’s going to hurt.”

“No shit.” Gavin snorted. Richard cut him a look. He stuck out his tongue as Richard threaded the needle. Which was sixty times hotter than it should have been. Richard lifted his foot carefully and Gavin closed his eyes as the needle was slipped into his foot. A sound of pain came from his mouth. The needle wove in and out and in and out. He opened his eyes to watch Richard, but his face stayed twisted in pain. It wasn’t long before Richard had finished and was padding it with a piece of gauze. He wrapped his foot with an ace bandage.

Richard left Gavin’s foot on his lap as he closed the first aid kit. Gavin motioned for him to leave it out. “We can put it away later.”

Gavin leaned forward, grabbing the plates and serving both of them some food. He took a set of chopsticks and jerked them apart, smiling when Richard did the same. The dinner they ate was mostly in silence, until Richard broke it first.

“I noticed at the convention you bow your violin with the opposite hand of the standard. Why is that?”

Gavin shrugged. “No particular reason, to be honest. I taught myself for the first couple of years and didn’t realize I was doing it wrong until I had formal lessons. My teacher wasn’t thrilled, but ended up teaching me how to play both ways.”

They fell back into silence. Awkwardness and anticipation for their after-dinner conversation weighed on them both. After they finished eating, Richard cleared the table.     When he sat back down near Gavin, he let out a long breath. “You wanted to talk.”

“Um, yeah.” Gavin rubbed the back of his neck. “I just… I guess the b-word has been said, but I- I just wanted to know how serious is this? How serious are we?”

Richard raised an eyebrow. “How serious do you want this to be?”

Gavin met his gaze, his cheeks going a bit pink. “I mean, I don’t want it to not be serious.”

An amused smile pulled at Richard’s mouth. “Let me make this easier on you: I would like for us to be in a serious relationship, Gavin. Even if things don’t work out romantically, I would still like to be a dom for you until you find yourself in a serious romantic relationship. Obviously, we have things to discuss, sexually and there’s a time for that. But, for tonight, I think we should just enjoy each other’s company.”

“I… I want that too.” Gavin said, softly.

“Good. Thank you, for being honest with me.” Richard moved to Gavin’s side. “Now, let’s go get comfortable on the couch and watch a movie.”

Leaning against Richard, Gavin got to his feet. “Have you seen _Call Me by Your Name_?”

“I can’t say that I have.”

Gavin threw him an incredulous expression. “We’re watching it. I can’t believe you haven’t seen it.”

They got settled onto the couch and watched the movie. After the movie, Richard ended up leaving to return home. And Gavin found himself wanting, more than ever, for him to stay.


	2. Two Can Keep A Secret (If One of Them is Dead)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Put Kamski on.” His voice was firm and filled with a deathly calm.
> 
> _“Boss is busy at the moment.”_
> 
> “Do I sound like I fucking care?” The Wolf rested his gun across his leg as he secured his mask. His voice was a hushed whisper. “Put Kamski on. My target has a fucking bomb that will blow up half of Detroit if I don’t kill him. Fucking put Kamski on the phone. I have to kill this fucker and diffuse the fucking bomb myself. So, if you don’t put Kamksi on in the next ten seconds, when I return, I will tear out your insides and hang them from the top of the Cyberlife tower. Or, I’ll just skin you alive. I might even let you choose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whhhattt? A double-upload? Yep!
> 
> Heed the warnings!
> 
> Welcome back all! Here we are: another chapter. Let's enjoy our time with Kamski's White Wolf, shall we?

“You fucking screwed me, Allen! You’re my eyes and ears, and instead of being helpful, you bent me over and fucked me raw!” The White Wolf snarled into his earpiece as he ducked behind a large crate in the warehouse. “When I get my fucking hands on you-”

 _“Calm your tits, shitface. I’m finding the best route out now.”_ A gunshot echoed through the warehouse.

“Put Kamski on.” His voice was firm and filled with a deathly calm.

_“Boss is busy at the moment.”_

“Do I sound like I fucking care?” The Wolf rested his gun across his leg as he secured his mask. His voice was a hushed whisper. “Put Kamski on. My target has a fucking bomb that will blow up half of Detroit if I don’t kill him _. Fucking put Kamski on the phone_. I have to kill this fucker and diffuse the fucking bomb myself. So, if you don’t put Kamksi on in the next _ten seconds_ , when I return, I will tear out your insides and hang them from the top of the Cyberlife tower. Or, I’ll just skin you alive. I might even let you choose.”

 _“Talk to me.”_ Kamski’s voice ran through the earpiece.

“ _I fucking told you **not** to give me Allen_. Clarke’s got a bomb. You got the blueprints for the warehouse?” After getting an affirmative, he continued, “It’s counting down. I’ve got fifteen minutes to knock ‘im out and diffuse it, or half of Detroit is gone. I mean, we’d get rid of the newbies in East Detroit, but we’d all also be dead.”

 _“Take a deep breath.”_ The soft command had him obeying immediately. The sound of a clacking keyboard filled his ears. _“Where’s the_ _target now?”_

He peeked over the edge of his crate, grabbing hold of his gun with his right hand. The warehouse was littered with broken crates and furniture, and at the back was an old black fire pit. Inside of the fire pit was a misshapen structure with a large timer on it, counting down. “Puppy-guarding the bomb. I don’t have a clear shot.”

_“Get a clear shot.”_

“Fucking great advice.”

 _“There’s should be a large pillar to your left.”_ The Wolf shifted his crouch to face the opposite direction. He spotted the pillar right away. _“Do you see it?”_

“Yep.”  He crept to the edge of the crate. The pillar was close enough he could probably shoulder roll to it. Lifting his gun, he tucked his arm across his chest. Launching himself forward, he rolled across his left arm and distributed his weight in such a way that he hardly made a sound. Another gunfire went off in the warehouse.

“I know you’re there, you bastard! Tell that motherfucker Kasmki I won’t work for him for another minute! I’ve already told the Stern brothers all of his little secrets.”

“Civilians. Are there civilians nearby? He’s been firing like fucking crazy. I’ve already heard windows shatter.”

_“You’ve got to work quickly. There’s a music event in the conference center next door. I’ve already contacted the DPD. You need to be out of there in ten.”_

“Who fucking puts a conference center next to a warehouse?”

_“Focus. How’s your shot now?”_

The only answer Kamski received was gunfire. As Clarke went down, the Wolf leapt up from his spot and darted over to the bomb. “Kamski walk me through it-”

Another gunshot went off and pained shot through him. The adrenaline ricocheting through his body kept the pain at bay. The Wolf whipped around, holding his gun aimed at Clarke’s head. The man had a malicious grin on his face, even though there was a gunshot wound in his chest. “Kamski didn’t tell you the truth about the thirium.”

“And what exactly do you think it is that I don’t know, Clarke?” His voice echoed through the modifier in his mask, changing the pitch and tone.

“It wasn’t his creation-” Clarke choked on his words with a cough. Blood gurgled out of his mouth.

“You’re a fool if that’s why you changed allegiances.” The Wolf leaned in close to the man and under his mask, he had a wicked grin. “Who exactly do you think invented thirium?”

Clarke just laughed, blood erupting from his mouth. Kamski’s secrets poured out of his mouth. “He has so many puppets- It- It gets better- I found the files, they were supposed to be burned years ago. Kamski- He- He has a brother-”

“Who do you think watches over Kamski’s brother?” The Wolf purred out. He reached up with his free hand and unlatched his mask. Clarke’s eyes went wide. The Wolf reattached his mask before firing a bullet straight into Clarke’s head.

_“You didn’t have to egg him on like that, you know.”_

“You realize now that there’s a good chance he told one of the other associations, don’t you?”

_“Well, then, I suppose you’ll just have to work a little harder.”_

“You have feed through the goggles? Walk me through this bomb.”

_“I don’t know why you need my help with this. You have the knowledge on how to do this.”_

“You really want me fucking up and blowing up half of Detroit?”

_“There’s a black panel on the top above the timer. Take it off. Use the knife you keep in your boot.”_

The Wolf obeyed and shifted everything away. “I detach the yellow wire first, right?”

 _“Shift the wires to the side. Let me see the charge.”_ He shifted the wires away. A small blue bottle lay at the bottom of the contraption. _T-310_ was written across it. _“No. This just got a little more dangerous. He charged it with thirium.”_

“Thirium isn’t explosive. The fuck he do to it?”

 _“He paired it with ammonium nitrate and aluminum powder. It’s going to work as an amplifier. See the other two bottles next to it?”_ He did, in fact, see the other two bottles next to it. _“If you disconnect the charge sources, you might be fine, but the best bet is to disconnect the battery. I don’t see one, however.”_

“Elijah, there isn’t a battery.”

_“Fuck.”_

“Don’t think I’ve ever heard you swear.”

_“We’re going to have to disconnect it from the chemical charge sources. I don’t know what he powered it with, but this is our only option. Do you see the blue wire? It isn’t actually a wire, it’s a tube filled with thirium. Disconnect it. You might have to cut it. If you do: don’t. jostle. anything.”_

Taking hold of the wire, the Wolf leaned closer to it. He stopped. “I don’t have to disconnect it. Not the thirium anyway. Not yet. It won’t be explosive if I can change one of the chemical compounds into something else. I can turn the ammonium nitrate in nitrous oxide.”

There was a long pause.

_“You want to make laughing gas?”_

“If I deal with the ammonium nitrate, burn it off as laughing gas, and keep the aluminum powder separate, the 310 won’t interact with them and explode. Then, I can remove it and keep the DPD’s grubby hands off of it.” The Wolf paused for a moment. “I’ve got a lighter, and remember most of what I learned in school, but you still gotta walk me through it.”

_“This reminds me of our days in the lab. You’re completely insane.”_

“Fucking hell, we don’t have time for this!” Dizziness washed over him as wetness dripped down his side. Fuck. He’d deal with that later. Sew it up back at base. “Just walk me through it. I know I need to heat the fucking nitrate, but I don’t know for how long.”

_“Okay, fine. The nitrate needs to be heated between 338 degrees Fahrenheit and 464 degrees Fahrenheit. You can use your lighter, but you’ll need to be extremely careful. It heats much higher than that much faster. You’ll want to move the nitrate away from the aluminum first, just in case.”_

He carefully wiggled the ammonium nitrate bottle out of the fixture of wires. He held it as far away from the aluminum powder as possible. “Is this enough to cause problems?”

_“Probably not. Just enough to get you high. Although, I don’t have a clear amount of how much it is. So, it could possibly explode and get a lot of people in the convention center next door very high.”_

“Great. Thanks.”

_“Okay, you’re going to need something to let the gas escape and to collect it in. Or, I suppose you could let it go freely and get high off of it.”_

Well, it would certainly help with the injury on his side long enough until he got to base.

The Wolf used his knife to slice the bottom of his shirt. He poked a hole in the bottle with the knife and secured the fabric to it. “Will that work?”

_“Should be fine. Now, carefully heat it. Or, it’ll explode. And don’t inhale too much or you’ll suffocate.”_

He held his lighter underneath the bottle, watching as the liquid began to bubble. A fuzzy feeling settled into in his head. “Startin’ to get high, Elijah. Keep talkin’ to me.”

_“Lower the lighter some. Keep it from getting too hot. The DPD are currently on their way and the timer is at six minutes.”_

A short laugh burst from his mouth. He turned his gaze back to the bomb. “Thirium next?”

_“Don’t touch the aluminum powder. Especially not now since you’re high.”_

Though it was still connected to the bomb, he laid the ammonium on the ground with the lighter near it. He reached into the open panel box and grabbed the package of thirium. He sliced the blue thirium-filled tube. Thirium erupted from either end of the tube. He pinched the end attached to the bottle. The thirium was moved away from the bomb. He picked back up the lighter and used it to heat the plastic to seal the thirium in. He tucked the bottle into his coat and returned and put away his lighter.

“Bomb gone, ‘lijah?”

_“Yes, the bomb is gone. Go home. Unwind. I’ll contact you at a later date. And next time, I’ll make sure that Allen isn’t the one working with you.”_

“Good. Fuckin’ hate ‘im.”

_“I know. Get some rest.”_

 

**_Dipshitqueen DM’d you!_ ** _**Open Messages?**_

**_< Yes>_ ** _ <No>_

_Traci: Hey, Ti what’s up? Sorry it took me so long to message you. Things have been chaotic around here with all the baby-prep._

_Tina: No worries! I noticed you’d been missing from the streams lately. I was starting to get a bit worried. But, that’s not why I’m contacting you. I know you probably have a lot going on rn w/ the baby/pregnancy prep and Camilla and stuff, and I know timezones are odd for you considering you live in France and all. But, with the fanbase growing so much, Gavin and I really need to add some more mods. We have me and Chris, but he dropped off the radar a while back after Jessica had the triplets (Jesus, the poor fucking guy), but G and I expected that. Anyway, Gavin wanted me to ask you if you and Camilla were up for joining the team?? Or, if you could recommend anyone you think might be good?_

_Traci is typing…_

_Traci: Holy fucking shit. I’d fucking love that! I’m probably gonna be the one carrying the kid, so I’m probably going to end up on bedrest anyway. Idk how many more mods you two need, but give me a few days and I’ll compile a list of people I think would be good._

_Tina: Thanks, Traci! Gavin and I are really excited to get to work with you as a part of the team! We might even fly out to see you soon. Who knows? I’ve been really excited to ask. And_

_Tina: oh fuck_

_Tina: shit Manfred Memorial calling_

_Tina: call me later & well talk_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time:
> 
> As an emergent situation arises, we get to see North, Josh, and Markus in their natural habitat. Panic will rise and secrets are kept. The question is, how long until they all are brought to light?


	3. Rain Will Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter! Here's some angst!
> 
>  
> 
> **EDIT: Popped in and changed a minor detail. Gavin refers to him and Richard as having been on four dates, originally. But I switched it to two. I was originally trying for a sense of time passage, but it didn't work well. So now I'm just shuffling things around a bit.**

The doors to the emergency room flew open. Blood seeped between his fingers as Gavin cradled his side. Black and white spotted speckled across his vision. He stumbled forward, panting. His voice seemed to escape him. It took him several long breaths as blood dripped across the floor of the waiting room before he could manage to call out a choked, “North-”

A flash of strawberry blonde hair and blue scrubs shot into his vision. “Shit, Gavin!”

She leveled with him, placing her hand on his blood-soaked jacket. “I’ve got you okay. Let’s get a gurney and get you into CT, okay?”

He nodded curtly, his breath coming out in sharp pants as he grappled for his balance. She shushed him, lowering them down to the floor and moved his hands away from his wounds as she covered it with her own hands. “Shit, this is bad, Gavin. How long ago were you shot?”

Before he could answer, she wiped around to call over her shoulder. “Fucking- Someone page Josh, or Markus, or Lucy, goddammit! We’ve got a GSW, thirty-six year old male. I don’t know what the bullet hit, but he’s losing a shit ton of blood and I _need_ some fucking help! Get someone to prep the OR because the bullet is still fucking lodged inside of him.”

“H-Hour.” Gavin gasped out at the pressure she pushed down onto his injury. His hand grabbed at her arm as chills rolled down his spine. His lips tingled.

“ _Fuck_ , Gavin. It’s been an hour?”

The slight upward pull in her frown was her tell that she was starting to panic. Oh, fuck- North didn’t panic. She didn’t panic. If she was panicking, this was fucking bad and-

“ _Phck,_ hurts- Hurts-”

“Shh, it’s gonna be okay, Gavin. I’ve got you-” North turned away again, her braid flopping as she did so. “Patient’s name is Gavin Reed! Call his emergency contacts, damn it- Where the fuck is- _Markus! Josh!_ ”

“North! Rachel paged, Lucy’s in the OR, who- Gavin!”

In seconds, Gavin was surrounded by the three medical staff. Markus waved Josh off to go get a gurney and took his place by Gavin’s side, opposite of North. “Can’t- Can’t breathe- Markus, can’t breathe-”

“He’s in shock, his body is starting to shut down,” Markus’ voice filled his ears as his vision started to go. A calloused hand patted his cheek, “Stay with me, Gavin, we’ve got you. We’re going to take care of you, okay? Stay awake. You’ve got to stay awake.”

Markus’ face came back into focus and Gavin groaned as a pounding filled his head. “‘course ‘m ‘onna die when I  just gotta phckin’ boyfrien’…”

“No, Gavin, we are going to let you die. What’s your boyfriend’s name?” That was Josh speaking. Gavin cried out in pain as he was hefted onto the gurney.

“Oooh, Gavin’s got a boyfriend.” North’s voice was playful, but strained.

“Richa’d, ‘cause ‘e’s a dick. Been on two dates. ‘e’s so phckin’ hot, North.”

North snorted out a sharp laugh. His eyes lost focus and his head began to fall backwards. Who was touching his side? Why did it fucking hurt? Where was he? What was happening? Why was he so tired? Was he moving? Why was he moving? How was he moving if he wasn’t using his legs?

A hand patted his face again. Josh? Was it Josh? Was it Eli? It was Eli, had to be Eli. “You have to stay awake, Gavin. Gavin, stay awake!”

Despite the urgency in the person’s tone, Gavin just couldn’t do it. A sound of protest escaped him. “S’ry, 'lijah, can’t, can’t…”

 

 

“Richard, come here.”

With a soft huff of annoyance, Richard stood from his desk chair and walked across their shared office to Connor’s large mahogany desk. His twin brother motioned to the paperwork spread across his desk and to his computer. “Take a look at this.”

“What exactly am I supposed to be inspecting, Connor?” The paperwork spread across the expensive desk appeared to be different forms of maps of Detroit. He leaned over his brother’s shoulder. He held his wrist behind his back as he studied the maps. Letting out a long, slow breath, realization sank in as his gaze flickered up to the bright computer screen. He reached forward with a hand, spreading the maps out some. His free hand rested across his lower back as a slight twitch pulled at his brows.

The map of Detroit was split into four sections, each section highlighted a different color. The color blue filled in the bubble of west Detroit, marking it as belonging to Arkait Industries. A bright shade of red had colored over a section that had once been blue, turning the color to purple. South Detroit was Amanda’s now. Richard clenched his jaw at the thought, but kept his gaze and thoughts trained on the map before him. Northern Detroit was the only other section that should have been filled in. It was marked by a dark hue of green. Cyberlife territory. Well, really Kamski territory. And, it was only getting larger.

“Why is east Detroit marked by this orange color?”

“The land-grab opportunity I was speaking with you about at the conference…” Connor trailed off. His brother touched the screen, enlarging the image upon it. “It’s been taken. Well, it’s in the process of being taken. We had plans for that section of land. What do suggest?”

“Who took the land?”

“A new up and coming medical company; they call themselves Jericho, or New Jericho. I can never get a straight answer on that one.”

Richard released an affirmative sound. “There is a simple remedy to our problem, brother. I must say, I am certainly surprised you didn’t come across it first.”

“Oh?”

“We leave it alone. Let them take the land.”

Connor spun his swivel chair around, crossing one leg over the other. “And where do you think that will get us, Richard?”

A dark hint of a smile pulled at his features. “If we leave them be, Kamski and Stern will address the issue. They’re both after the land. They’ll inevitably end up fighting over it, and harm themselves. Which, will leave the area open for the taking when they both aren’t looking our way.” He looked down at the maps again. “Jericho won’t last long. Being as new as they are, they don’t have the means of protection they require. They’ll get hit from both sides. And, with any luck,”

Richard paused, turning to give his older brother an appraising look. “We’ll be able to catch ourselves a White Wolf.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short, but I thought I'd put it out anyway!
> 
> As usual, thank you all for all the love! Your kudos and comments really keep me going! I love thoughts, theories, constructive criticism, suggestions, and the like!
> 
> Hmu on tumblr and twitter! Shimmeringswift and @swiftiewrites!
> 
> Love you lots, Gavcats! Captain Dipshit, over and out!


	4. When the Sky Turns Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all can thank **literarydango** for this fic being updated again so soon. It was fun to hear their thoughts on where the fic is going!! I love theories and ideas and suggestions. So, it was cool to see their idea of who the White Wolf is.
> 
> Enjoy~!

The steady beeping of a heart rate monitor and the pain shooting through his side ripped Gavin from his unconscious state. The heart rate monitor speed shot up when Gavin realized it was his own. What had happened? He’d been fucking shot? Which hospital was he at? Who was the doctor here? Who’d operated? How bad was it? _Which hospital was he at?_

He struggled in an attempt to sit up, fighting with the cords and IV tubes attached to him. His hands were vibrating, they were shaking so hard. Which hospital was he at? Where was he? What happened?

A large, calloused hand grabbed his shoulder, stilling his struggles as the door to his hospital room burst open. Hank stood in front of him. The man was talking, saying something, but Gavin couldn’t hear it over the racing of his heart. It was Hank- Hank was here. Hank was good. He was okay. He had to be okay. It wasn’t Elijah here. Everything was fine. He’d be fine.

“-kid, you’ve got to calm down. You’re fine, you’re safe.”

“Gavin,” North was by his side instantaneously. She gently shuffled Hank out of the way. She placed her hands on Gavin’s shoulders. “Gavin, you are at Manfred Memorial Hospital. _You’re okay.”_

His body slumped forward into her hold, the beep of the monitor slowing as he relaxed. North combed her hand through the messy tangles of Gavin’s hair, wincing when it came back covered in dried blood. She turned to face Hank. “If I bring some stuff, would you mind cleaning him up some for me? I’d’ve done it earlier, but he’s so fucking picky about when we clean him up. I need to go get Markus anyway.”

“Yeah, I think I can handle it.” Hank offered North a tight smile. “Did someone call Tina?”

“I’ll check in with Rachel and see. If she didn’t, I’ll give her a call myself.”

“Thanks, kid.”

North scoffed. “So not a kid.”

She left Gavin’s hospital room to return a few minutes later with a tray. It was piled high with shampoo, soap, and washcloths. There was also a bowl of water on it. She passed it off to Hank, wheeling over the rolling table for him to set it on before ducking out of the room again. Hank sat on the edge of the bed and made some form of soap, water, washcloth concoction to get started. As he cleaned Gavin’s face, he asked, “How are you feelin’, kid?”

Exhaustion weighed on his face and he slumped back against his pillows. “That even a fuckin’ question?”

Hank let out semi-forced chuckle. “Well, at least you’re well enough to run your fuckin’ mouth.”

“Ha, funny.” Gavin rolled his eyes. Hank finished cleaning him up (at least for now) and set the items back on the rolling table. He was about to open his mouth to speak, but a knock on the open door cut him off. Markus entered the hospital room, head to toe in scrubs with his lab coat. “Don’t getta see you dressed all doctor-y often.”

“No, only when you get shot.” The stern expression Markus pegged him with pulled a sheepish expression onto Gavin’s face. He shrugged, watching as the doctor entered the room with North and Josh close behind him. “For the love of all things good and holy, Gavin, you told me this would stop happening.”

Josh passed Markus the data pad as he came to Gavin’s side. “Alrighty, super-soldier, let me get your vitals.”

“It wasn’t my fault this time.” Gavin protested weakly as Josh pressed the stethoscope to his chest. “Cold!”

“You got shot, you can deal.”

North leaned over Markus’ shoulder to look at the data pad. “How much morphine do you have him on?”

He murmured something to her before tapping a spot on the screen in answer and she nodded before turning to Hank. “Since you’re his emergency contact, we’re going to you for all his medical shit. He’s on too much morphine to make any real fucking decisions.”

Hank let out a sharp laugh. “Yeah, I’m fine with that. But what the fuck happened?”

“Well, I was hoping Gavin could answer that.” Markus chimed in. He closed the door to the hospital room and turned to face Gavin. Gavin’s gaze dropped down to Markus’ stupidly ridiculous doctor shoes.

“I was setting up shop at the music event and there was that shooting next door. Man’s a phckin’ psychopath. Found out the phcker had a bomb too. I was just one of the few unfortunate souls who got shot before the police got ‘em.”

The expression Markus gave him was sharp. Gavin sighed, looking up at Markus. “Can we finish up here? Just wanna go see my boyfriend.”

Markus passed the data pad to North, motioning everyone away from the bed. He took Josh’s place in checking Gavin’s vitals and let out a low breath. Josh shuffled over to Gavin’s IV and changed out the bags. Under his breath Markus muttered something about him being just like Leo. He cleared his throat and met Gavin’s gaze with that dark expression he seldom got. Markus’ brow was tight and his lips pulled downwards in a deep frown. The expression always gave Gavin chills. This time was no exception.

“Fine.” Markus’ tone was firm, but quiet. “You’re going to talk more about that when North comes to check on you later this week, understood?”

Gavin nodded once. Markus laid Gavin back further on the hospital bed and moved the blanket covering Gavin’s bare torso. Markus lifted the bandage.  Gavin closed his eyes as Markus set to work. When Markus finished changing his bandages, he sat Gavin back up with minor assistance from Hank. Markus turned to the lieutenant. “So, we’re going to keep him here one more day. I would really like to keep him longer, but I know that isn’t really an option. Instead, I’ll send North or Josh over to his apartment in a few days to check up on him. He needs to stay on bed rest for about a week and keep his activities to a minimum for the next several. The wound was pretty nasty. We’re lucky that Gavin is even alive. If we’d been even five minutes later, he’d have been dead.” The doctor paused for a moment. “My overall preference is if he were to stay with you, at least his first night out of the hospital. Or at least stay with someone. I really don’t care who. Preferably, he’d do good to have someone stay with him a few days or stay with someone a few days.”

“Just to make sure he doesn’t do anything fucking stupid.” North chimed in.

As soon as the words left North’s mouth, the door to Gavin’s hospital room flew open and a red-faced Tina Chen panted in the doorway. She braced her hands on her knees to catch her breath. Gavin had just opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off. “What. The. Fuck. I swear to fucking God, Gavin! I leave you alone for half of a fucking day. _Half a day_. And you _get fucking shot!?”_

Tina paused, as if finally realizing where she really was. She nodded at North, then at Markus. “Hey, North. Dr. Manfred.” She pointed a finger at Gavin. “You’re lucky you’re already injured or I would have probably beat you half to death.”

Hank’s chuckle filled the hospital room. Gavin watched with bleary eyes as he placed a hand on her shoulder. “That’s enough, kid.”

“Hank?” Gavin yawned. “Didja bring my glasses? I didn’t have my contacts in when I-”

“I’m sure I got ‘em somewhere. Just get some rest.”

Gavin waved his hand, a rush of fatigue crashing over him. Before his consciousness slipped away, he managed out a, “Markus, they're gaining.”

“What’s he talking about?” Tina confused words blurred together in his mind.

Before Gavin fell asleep, the last thing he heard was North’s response. “He’s talking about the basketball game, I think.”

 

_"I have another job for you.”_

“Go fuck yourself, Kamski.”

A chuckle on the other end of the line. _“You’ll take it then?”_

“You fucking- Fine, you dick. What is it?”

_“Nothing quite so hard, my wolf. Just a simple pick up. Is that something you think you might be able to manage?”_

“You’re such a fucking condescending piece of shit. What am I looking for?”

_“You’re testier than usual. I’ll get you the information on the location, but there’s going to be a man who has a flash drive. On the flash drive is all of the information on our thirium, and all of the things that Stern has used it for. Isaiah Weatherford made the drive. You’re going to get the drive and bring it to me. Be on guard. We aren’t the only ones who are aware of this little problem. You have some time. I’ll get in touch when he comes back in town. He’s in France now.”_

“Still no French claims?”

 _“None. But there was a claim in Central Detroit by some unknown association. We’ll see how far it escalates.”_ There was a pause. _“Come into the lab, after your pickup. There’s something I’d like to show you.”_

“Noted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Not a whole lot happened this chapter, but the next part of the fic is going to be somewhat of an interlude? It's going to be pretty fluffy. I hope you guys look forward to it!
> 
> I have it ready to upload, but we'll see how long I keep you all waiting ;P

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a comment below! I love to chat with you guys. Or hit me up on tumblr: shimmeringswift.tumblr.com or Twitter: @swiftiewrites
> 
> I frequent Tumblr! So, please come chat there! I love questions, comments, or anything of the sort!


End file.
